parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Jerry Meet Frosty the Snowman
Tom and Jerry Meet Frosty the Snowman is a upcoming Christmas musical fantasy comedy direct-to-video animated feature film in the Tom and Jerry franchise, and the third film in Warner Home Video's Tom and Jerry Crossover Collection after Tom and Jerry: Diary Of A Wimpy Kid ''and ''Tom and Jerry: Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella, directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, and produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Turner Entertainment. Starring Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse themselves, it is also a crossover adaptation of Rankin/Bass Productions' original hand-drawn animated Christmas television special, Frosty the Snowman (1969), which is itself based on the 1950 song by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins. The film features the voice talents of Alec Baldwin as the narrator, Helena Bonham Carter as the teacher and Christopher Lloyd as the seemingly villainous Professor Hinkle the Magician. Set after the events of Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992, 1993), it returns Richard Kind as Tom and replaces the late Dana Hill (1964–1996) with Stephanie Nadolny as the voice of Jerry. Even Seth MacFarlane voices his role for Frosty. The animation production was provided by Japanese studios TMS Entertainment, Mook Animation and Studio 4 °C, while Michael Tavera composes some of the music for the film in addition to archive recordings of the original Rankin/Bass score by Maury Laws. The film was slated for release on Digital on August 8, 2019, and on DVD and Blu-Ray on August 13, 2019, coinciding with the 50th anniversary of Frosty the Snowman as a dedication to the memory of June Foray (1917–2017). Due to a special guest appearance of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, also from Rankin/Bass, the film will even mark the 55th anniversary of the company's 1964 television special of the same name, shot in stop motion "Animagic". Summary Regular Version Happy Birthday! Warner Bros. and Turner Entertainment are proud to present Tom and Jerry in their all-new Christmas adventure, and this time, they made a jolly-happy guest appearance with Frosty the Snowman in an adorable, animated musical Christmas special from Rankin/Bass, narrated by Alec Baldwin. When Frosty is accidentally brought to life by a magic silk hat, he must weather a storm of adventures and the dastardly plans of an evil magician Professor Hinkle before he can find safety and happiness at the North Pole. Can Tom and Jerry, along with Tuffy and Hocus Pocus, help Karen get Frosty to the North Pole before he melts and get their new friend and themselves warm too? Find out this new holiday special. With all your favorite characters created by Hanna-Barbera and Tex Avery for MGM Studios, and original songs including Frosty the Snowman ''and ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, this enchanted Tom and Jerry holiday story, longtime ever since Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale ''(2007), brings plenty of Christmas magic to everyone who wants to get it. Extended Version ''Happy Birthday! Warner Bros. and Turner Entertainment are proud to present Tom and Jerry in their all-new Christmas adventure. And this time, they made a jolly-happy guest appearance with Frosty the Snowman in an adorable, animated musical Christmas special from Rankin/Bass, narrated by Alec Baldwin. When Frosty is accidentally brought to life by a magic silk hat, he must weather a storm of adventures and the dastardly plans of an evil magician Professor Hinkle before he can find safety and happiness at the North Pole. Can Tom and Jerry, along with Tuffy and Hocus Pocus, help Karen get Frosty to the North Pole before he melts and get their new friend and themselves warm too? Find out in this new holiday special, created to mark the 50th anniversary of Rankin/Bass' Frosty the Snowman. With all your favorite characters created by Hanna-Barbera and Tex Avery for MGM Studios, the very first time use of Japanese animation and original songs, the extended version of this enchanted Tom and Jerry holiday classic brings plenty of uncut footage and Christmas magic to everyone who wants to get it. Plot At a schoolhouse in the town during the first snow of the season, a magician named Professor Hinkle (Christopher Lloyd) is hired by the teacher (Helena Bonham Carter) to perform tricks for a class of children's Christmas party. His magic tricks all fail spectacularly, prompting him to throw his silk top hat into the trash can. But the hat bounces off and lands on the floor, releasing Hinkle's rabbit Hocus Pocus (first-time voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) and his mouse companion Nibbles "Tuffy" Mouse (Kath Soucie), who wears the hat and upstages their master, much to the children's amusement. When the ring of the bell dismisses the school, the children go outside to play in the schoolyard where they build a snowman with a corncob pipe, a red button nose, two coal eyes and a broomstick. It was then, Thomas "Tom" Cat (Richard Kind) and Jerry Mouse (voiced by Stephanie Nadolny), two adoptive pets of Robyn Starling (Anndi McAfee) and her father (Jeff Bennett) from the Starling Enterprise, came by to greet the children after decorating the townsquare during the beginning of the film, and they decide to befriend them. After the children's suggested names for the snowman including Harold, Bruce, Christopher Columbus and "Oatmeal", Karen (Tifanie Christun), a young girl who is revealed to be Robyn's great, great, great cousin (and also Mr. Starling's great, great, great niece), names him Frosty ''(Seth MacFarlane). Just then, Hocus and Tuffy both went outside with the hat still over them, and with Professor Hinkle in hot pursuit. By the time Hinkle grabs only Hocus, the wind blows the hat with Tuffy hanging on until Tom catches it. But in the process of doing so, he accidentally tripped on a block of ice, and lets go of the hat which then lightly places itself onto Frosty's head. And suddenly, to Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Hocus Pocus, the children and Hinkle's surprise, Frosty transforms into a ''living snowman with real eyes, first-time saying, "Happy Birthday!" The children and animals becomes delighted as they realize it was the magic of the hat that cause Frosty to come to life. But after he also finds out that the hat is magic, Hinkle takes it back when another wind blows it off Frosty's head, changing the snowman back to his lifeless form with coal eyes. The ridiculous magician vows to use the hat to become a millionaire, and when the children, Tuffy, Tom and Jerry state their objections, he mockingly tells them that when the children grow up, they'll learn that snowmen can't come to life. And before leaving the schoolyard, he even says that Tom and Jerry will share in the kids' lesson as well. But while Hinkle walks through town, Tuffy and Hocus steal back the hat by switching it with a wreath and escape their greedy master, immediately returning back to the children, Tom, Jerry and Frosty (in his non-living form) in the schoolyard. Thanks to Hocus and Tuffy, Karen puts the hat back on Frosty's head, and for the second time, the snowman is brought to life by its magical power, again saying, "Happy Birthday!" Amazed to see that he is alive (or "all-living"), Frosty takes some time to speak more words, move his body, juggle snowballs, sweep his broom, count numbers and express emotions like being ticklish. Only his self-observation is cut short when he notices Tom and Jerry for the very first time. With Tuffy's help, Tom and Jerry introduces themselves to Frosty, and the three develop feelings for each other to the point where Frosty said that he will forever always be there for them. However, as the children, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Hocus had fun with their friend with various winter activities including snowball battles, making Christmas angels, playing doctor with the discovery of Frosty's solid ice heart given to him by his late grandfather (apparently from "The Snowman in July"), Tom and Jerry's martial arts tournament (featuring karate and bōjutsu) on an ice ring held by Tuffy and Hocus (as referees), and even ice-skating, Frosty suddenly enters the early stages of sweating. Noticing a thermometer on the school's brick wall, he worries that when the temperature rises, he will start to melt. On Karen's suggestions to find some place where Frosty would never melt, Tom names only one place for Frosty to live at; the North Pole. The children, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Hocus all decide to take him to the North Pole, even if they have to take him downtown to the railroad station where he can ride on the train. And so, the group left the schoolyard and parade through town, shocking other townspeople including Butch Dog the traffic cop (Jeff Bergman) who then accidentally swallows his whistle after excusing Frosty for being alive and naive. While on the way to the railroad station, they stop at the bakery and cafe where its owner, Red (also by Kath Soucie), offers Frosty free Christmas muffins for his "handsome" appearance and personality (at the same time), so he can share them with the kids (who had their healthy lunches during the class Christmas party), Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Hocus. The group arrives at the railroad station, but they realize they have no money to buy train tickets as the ticket man and his son, Spike (Spike Brandt) and Tyke Bulldog (Sam Lavagnino), refuses to let them go on the train. Noticing a freight train heading north, Frosty, Karen, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Hocus stow aboard in the refrigerated boxcar full of ice cream and frozen Christmas cakes, waving the other children goodbye as the train departs from the station. But unbeknownst to the gang, Hinkle, having already discovered that he has been outsmarted by Tuffy and Hocus, also sneaks aboard, still vowing to get the hat back. As the train continued up north, Tom, Jerry and Frosty notice that Karen is freezing cold, despite all her winter clothing, and realize that she has to get out soon as possible. And so, when the freight train stops to let a passenger train filled with Christmas travelers pass, Frosty, Hocus, Karen, Tuffy, Tom and Jerry jump off the boxcart just before the train starts off again. Seeing the gang foil him once again, Hinkle jumps off the train too, but tumbles down the hill (while Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Hocus and Frosty, carrying the unconscious Karen, watches from their spot) and crashes into a tree where a pile of snow and ice falls on him and a nearby squirrel (also by Jeff Bennett) laugh at his misfortune. Now in the woods as Christmas Eve begins to fall, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Frosty, Karen and Hocus struggle to get away before Hinkle can catch up to them. But Karen, along with Tom and Jerry, is near hypothermia, and the woods are bitterly cold. To make matters worse, when Tuffy and Hocus makes a suggestion of building a fire, Frosty admits that he can't do it, because he is made of snow. Luckily, the gang find the forest glen where the woodland animals including the same squirrel who has his wife (Brina Palencia) and their supervisor, an British brown owl named Lord Owl (Neil Kaplan), are decorating their Christmas tree to await the arrival of Santa Claus (Kevin Michael Richardson). On Frosty's request, Tuffy and Hocus convinces the woodland animals and they agree to build Karen, Tom and Jerry a fire. While Karen, Tom and Jerry are warming themselves up, Frosty ask Tuffy and Hocus who might be able to take them home before they freeze, and him to the North Pole before he melt. First, Hocus suggested (by his pantomiming) the Marines and the President of United States, but Tuffy suggests of a help from Santa. Frosty agrees and promptly takes credits for the idea himself, much to Hocus' annoyance, except Tuffy. He then sends Tuffy and Hocus back to the animals to get Santa, promising them some carrots and cheese. But that night, as Frosty waits patiently for Santa, the now-recovered Hinkle shows up and confronts him, Tom, Jerry and Karen once more. Hinkle also recognizes Tom and Jerry as the pets of Robyn's father, and after blowing out Karen's fireplace, reveals to them that he is the long-time partner of Robyn's aunt Pristine Figg (Charlotte Rae). He told Frosty about how he spent his years sharing the same goal of becoming a millionaire with Figg, and her lawyer and schemer Lickboot (Tim Curry) until their plan is not completed when they part ways, leading to Figg and Lickboot's unwitting defeat by Tom and Jerry over the incidents of Robyn and her father (as it happen in the events of Tom and Jerry: The Movie), and to Hinkle's dismay upon learning their imprisonment on the newspapers. Now consumed by the knowledge of Tom and Jerry, and the need to avenge Figg and Lickboot's humiliation by the cat and mouse duo (his assumption), Hinkle even says to a frightened Frosty that not only he will take the hat back from him, but in order to stop them from warning Robyn and her father about his secret collaboration with Figg, he must kill Tom and Jerry with his magic, shocking them and Karen, as well as Tuffy, Hocus and the woodland animals who overheard the whole truth. Frosty, who fiercely refused to surrender his hat, Tom, Jerry and Karen are forced again to flee, this time with Tom, Jerry and Karen riding Frosty's back as he slides first-head down the hill. At the bottom of the slope, Tom, Jerry, Karen and Frosty all discovered "a tiny greenhouse", filled with Christmas poinsettias. Despite Tom, Jerry & Karen's objections, Frosty steps inside the warm greenhouse with them, suggesting that he can afford to lose a little weight while she, Tom and Jerry warm up. Unfortunately, an angry and vengeful Hinkle catches up to the gang immediately after and locks them in the greenhouse. As a result, Frosty begins to melt to his death, but not before he tells Tom and Jerry to remember him and asks Karen to prevent Hinkle from destroying their two friends as a way of protecting them for Robyn. Meanwhile, Tuffy and Hocus brings Santa to the greenhouse where Professor Hinkle quickly hides behind the tree from them, after his failed attempt to attack Tom and Jerry when he heard Santa's arrival through the sounds of his sleigh bells, but they find Karen crying over the puddle of Frosty's remains with Tom and Jerry trying to soothe her while praying, believing him to be dead forever due to Hinkle's cruel and murderous acts. Santa explains to Karen, Tom and Jerry that Frosty is made of the magical Christmas snow, and that he can never disappeared completely, only take the form of the spring and summer rains, until next December. With a gust of cold winds through the open greenhouse door, volunteer help by Tom and Jerry, the puddle that was Frosty was transformed back to a typical snowman form. After bringing him back to life for the third time, once more saying, "Happy Birthday!", Karen is finally reunited with Frosty, who is super overjoyed to see his friends again, especially Tom and Jerry, seeing unharmed and been protected. Brimming in tears, Karen however explains to Frosty that she never meant to let him down--especially when he had sacrifice himself after promising to her. However, Frosty assures her that she will never ever let him down after the melting sacrifice and, as his love started to grow, he loves Karen--and even his other friends for who she is and who they are on the inside. But before they leave, Hinkle yet again arrived at the scene and demands the return of his hat, and Tom and Jerry being exterminated. He relents only when threatened with been removed of Santa's Christmas list for the rest of his life if he put so much as one finger on Frosty's hat or kill Tom and Jerry. Trembling in fear and remorse at the ultimatum, Hinkle, reduced in tears, crumbles and begs Santa, Tuffy and even Frosty their forgiveness. Tuffy and Santa both state that if Hinkle is truly repentant for his mean attitude and harming Frosty (secretly felt jealous of him, his personality and his voice at the same time), explaining that he doesn't know anything about how to become a gentleman, which Frosty kindly says that friendship exists everywhere, and Karen, Tom and Jerry then encourage him that friends and charity are much more important than wealth. Santa even tells Hinkle that if he goes home and writes, "I am really sorry for what I did to Frosty," a hundred zillion times, he may find a gift in his stocking on Christmas morning, which makes a joyous Hinkle bid Frosty, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Hocus and Karen farewell and runs home to repeatedly write his apologies, assuming he may get a new hat. After celebrating and greeting the reindeers including Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Kathleen Barr), his father Donner (Matt Hill), and his uncles Blitzen (Rob Paulsen), Coach Comet (Scott McNeil), Dasher (Paul Dobson), Cupid (David Kaye) and Prancer (Robert Axelrod), Santa took Tom, Jerry and Karen home and Frosty to the North Pole, but promises that Frosty will be back next winter. Before the end credits roll, one year later on Christmas Eve, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Frosty and the children parade through the town square. The townspeople also join the parade, including Butch Dog, Spike (who had apologized to Frosty for his angry actions) and Tyke, Red, Droopy (also by Jeff Bergman) the trainmaster, the woodland animals, Hocus Pocus and a redeemed Hinkle wearing his new hat. At the end of the parade, Frosty boards Santa's sleigh and they leave for the North Pole with Frosty (and Tuffy who, is now hired, by Santa, as a head-elf, was on his shoulder) altering the last original song lyric, proclaiming, "I'll be back on Christmas Day!" In the post-credits scene, on Christmas Day back home at the Starling Enterprise, Robyn and her father, Mr. Starling are having a Christmas feast with Tom and Jerry when they hear the doorbell ring. Robyn opens the door and surprisingly sees her aunt Pristine Figg, her uncle Lickboot, and their dog Ferdinand (Troy Baker). ''Figg and Lickboot apologize to Mr. Starling for their actions at Robyn and both beg for forgiveness from them. Robyn, smiling at her father, Tom and Jerry, accepts their apologies and invites them inside for Christmas feast with them. Outside the Starling Enterprise window, Frosty watches the happy moment along with Tuffy (still wearing his elf suit) and Rudolph, and he yet again boards Santa's sleigh, and they leave for the North Pole as Frosty waved at the other various characters down below (characters from ''Tom & Jerry and the Wizard of OZ, Tom & Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse, Tom & Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom & Jerry: Diary of a Wimpy Kid). Soon, they reached to the Northern lights of the North Pole and the sleigh vanishes into a sparkling star before the film ends. Characters *Tom Cat (also known as Thomas Cat): A grayish blue cat. He wears his blue mittens, and his purple scarf and boots. *Jerry Mouse: A brown mouse. He wears his scarf, mittens and shoes that are all white with red polka dots. *Tuffy Mouse (full name: Nibbles "Tuffy" Mouse): A gray mouse with a white diaper. He wears his winter hat, scarf, shoes and mittens that are all colored emerald green in the MGM Grand Las Vegas/ Oz style. Not only Tuffy is Jerry's nephew, but he is also Professor Hinkle's former pet mouse. *Robyn Starling: (mentioned/ cameo) *Mr. Starling: Robyn's father, and the head chief of the Starling Enterprise (mentioned/ cameo) *Aunt Pristine Figg: (mentioned/ cameo) *Uncle Lickboot: (mentioned/ cameo) *Ferdinand: (mentioned/ cameo) *Jack Bradley: (cameo) *Mrs. Bradley: (Jack's mother/ cameo) *Farmer O'Dell: (cameo) *Robin Hood: (cameo) *Little John: (cameo) *Friar Tuck: (cameo) *Professor Marvel: (cameo) *Miss Elmira Almira Gulch: (cameo) *Mr. Bibb: (cameo) *Aunt Em: (cameo) *Uncle Henry: (cameo) *Hunk: (cameo) *Hickory: (cameo) *Zeke: (cameo) *Tractor: (cameo) *Scarecrow: (cameo) *Tin Man: (cameo) *The Cowardly Lion: (cameo) *Glinda: (cameo) *The Hungry Tiger: (cameo) *The Mouse Queen: (cameo) *Troops: (cameo) *Crows: (cameo) *The Wizard: (cameo) *Charlie Bucket: (cameo) *Grandpa Joe: (cameo) *Violet Beauregarde (cameo) *Veruca Salt: (already reforming her attitude) (cameo) *Augustus Gloop: (cameo) *Mike Teevee: (cameo) *Willy Wonka: (cameo) *Cinderella: (cameo) *Prince Christopher: Cinderella's husband (cameo) *Mr. Toad: (cameo) *Ratty: (cameo) *Mole: (cameo) *Badger: (cameo) *Otter: (cameo) *Alfred the Horse: (cameo) *Greg Heffley: (cameo) *Rowley Jefferson: (cameo) *Fregley Scary: (cameo) *Chirag Gupta: (cameo) *Patty Farrel: (cameo) *Rodrick Heffley: (cameo) *Manny Heffley: (cameo) *Jonny Quest: (cameo) *Hadji: (cameo) *Bandit: (cameo) *The Narrator: A wise gentleman who resembles the late Jimmy Durante. *Frosty the Snowman (1969; Rankin/Bass) *Der Schneemann: (Frosty's deceased grandfather/ mentioned only) *Karen: A little schoolgirl who names the snowman Frosty, Robyn Starling's great, great, great cousin *Other Children (including Karen's classmates) *The Teacher *Professor Hinkle: a greedy, evil magician *Hocus Pocus: Professor Hinkle's pet rabbit/ Tuffy's boss *Santa Claus *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964; Rankin/Bass) *Donner: Rudolph's father. *Mrs. Donner (mentioned): Donner's wife/ Rudolph's mother *Blitzen: Donner's first brother/ Rudolph's first uncle. *Coach Comet: Donner's second brother/ Rudolph's second uncle. *Cupid: Donner's third brother/ Rudolph's third uncle. *Dasher: Donner's fourth brother/ Rudolph's fourth uncle. *Vixen *Prancer: Donner's fifth brother/ Rudolph's fifth uncle. *Dancer *Speiltoe: Santa's donkey. *Hermey the Elf (mentioned) *Sam the Snowman (mentioned/ 1964; Rankin/Bass) *Woodland Animals **Lord Owl: The animal in charge, an owl with a British-American accent. *Other Townspeople **The Christmas Tree Seller (debut) **The First Man with Christmas Presents (debut) **The Father and his Family (debut) **The Mailman and his Dog (debut) **The Street Band (debut) **The Second Man with Christmas Presents (debut) **The Woman with Christmas Presents (debut) **The Barber and his Customer (debut) **The Woman with Hand Mirror (debut) **Butch Dog: The Traffic Cop **Red: the baker/ waitress **Spike Bulldog: the Ticket Manger **Tyke Bulldog: Spike's son, who has the ability to speak, just like Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Hocus. **Droopy: the Train Master Songs #''Frosty the Snowman'' (Opening Credits) - The Gentleman, Chorus #''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' - The Gentleman, Santa Claus, Chorus #''Frosty the Snowman (Ending Edition) - Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Karen, Spike, Tyke, Professor Hinkle, Hocus Pocus, Butch Dog, Chorus #''Let There Be Snow ''(Duet Version) - Frosty the Snowman, Tom, Jerry, Karen, Tuffy, Hocus Pocus, children chorus Cast English *Alec Baldwin - The Gentleman/ The Narrator *Richard Kind - Tom "Thomas" Cat **William Hanna - Tom "Thomas" Cat (archive recordings/ vocal effects only/ uncredited) **Harry E. Lang - Tom "Thomas" Cat (archive recordings/ vocal effects only/ uncredited) **Mel Blanc - Tom Cat (archive recordings/ vocal effects only/ uncredited) *Stephanie Nadolny - Jerry Mouse *Kath Soucie - Tuffy Mouse, Red *Jeff Bergman - Droopy, Butch Dog, Bugs Bunny (in the outtakes from the extended version) *Spike Brandt - Spike Bulldog, William Hanna (in outtakes from the extended version) *Tony Cervone - Joseph Barbera (in outtakes from the extended version) *Sam Lavagnino - Tyke Bulldog *Tifanie Christun - Karen *Seth MacFarlane - Frosty *Christopher Lloyd - Professor Hinkle *John Cusack - Hocus Pocus *Helena Bonham Carter - The Teacher *Tom Fahn - Brown-Haired Boy *Brianne Siddall - Orange-Haired Boy *Philece Sampler - Girl in Pink Dress *Steve Blum - Blonde-Haired Boy *Laura Summer - Boy in Green Coat *Saffron Henderson - Boy in Snowbank, Young Frosty (only in a deleted scene/ uncredited) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Santa Claus *Kathleen Barr - Rudolph *Matt Hill - Donner *Rob Paulsen - Blitzen, Beaver *David Kaye - Cupid *Scott McNeil - Coach Comet *Lee Tockar - Vixen *Robert Axelrod - Prancer *David Kaye - Cupid *Kyle Hebert - Dancer *Paul Dobson - Dasher *Neil Kaplan - Lord Owl *Sugar Lynn Beard - Female Skunk *Peter MacNicol - Male Bird *Tress MacNeille - Female Bird *Frank Welker - First Man with Christmas Presents, Mailman's Dog, Fox *Kirk Thornton - Deer *Brina Palencia - Female Squirrel *Jeff Bennett - The Mailman, Male Squirrel, Mr. Starling *Anndi McAfee - Robyn Starling *Charlotte Rae - Aunt Pristine Figg *Tim Curry - Uncle Lickboot *Troy Baker - Ferdinand Japanese *Setsuji Sato - Tom Cat, Hocus Pocus *Junko Hori - Jerry Mouse *Etsuko Kozakura - Tuffy Mouse *Ryoko Shinohara - Karen, Robyn Starling *Hiroya Ishimaru - Mr. Starling, Uncle Lickboot *Sachiko Kobayashi - The Teacher, Red, Aunt Pristine Figg *Chika Sakamoto - Ferdinand *Yu Shimaka - Frosty, Spike Bulldog *Masako Nozawa - Tyke Bulldog, Jerry Mouse (bōjutsu sequence/ Kamehameha vocal effect/ uncredited) *Ryusei Nakao - Professor Hinkle, Droopy *Naoki Tatsuta - The Gentleman/ The Narrator, Butch Dog *Mayumi Tanaka - Brown-Haired Boy *Ikue Otani - Orange-Haired Boy *Yuki Kodaira - Blonde-Haired Boy *Naoko Watanabe - Girl in Pink Dress, Young Frosty (only in a deleted scene/ uncredited) *Miwa Matsumoto - Boy in Green Coat *Tokuma Nishioka - Santa Claus *Shinobu Otake - Rudolph *Koichi Tochika - Lord Owl *Junko Noda - Male Squirrel *Mayumi Yamaguchi - Deer German *Joachim Tennstedt - Tom Cat *Anna Carlsson - Jerry Mouse, Karen, Girl in Pink Dress, Red, Rudolph *Susanne Kaps - Robyn Starling, Young Frosty (only in a deleted scene/ uncredited) *Gerald Schaale - Professor Hinkle, Tyke Bulldog, Droopy, Hocus Pocus *Tilo Schmitz - Frosty, Butch Dog, Spike Bulldog French *Gérard Loussine - Tom Cat *Jackie Berger - Jerry Mouse *Claire Guyot - Robyn Starling *Henri Courseaux - Ferdinand *Claire Guyot - Karen, Red, Tuffy Mouse, Young Frosty (only in a deleted scene/ uncredited) Spanish *Arturo Mercado - Tom Cat, Ferdinand, Droopy *Maria Fernanda Morales - Robyn Starling, The Teacher, Red *Francisco Colmenero - Frosty *Cristina Hernandez - Karen, Girl in Pink Dress, Boy with Green Coat, Young Frosty (only in a deleted scene/ uncredited) *Juan Guzman - The Gentleman/ The Narrator, Hocus Pocus, Professor Hinkle Italian *Francesco Vairano - Tom Cat, Butch Dog *Ilaria Stagni - Jerry Mouse, Tuffy Mouse, Tyke Bulldog *Mino Caprio - Spike Bulldog, Ferdinand *Mauro Ramos - Frosty *Fabrizio Vidale - Professor Hinkle, Hocus Pocus *Marisa Leal - Karen, Girl with Pink Dress, Boy with Green Coat, Robyn Starling *Perla Liberatori - The Teacher, Red, Rudolph, Young Frosty (only in a deleted scene/ uncredited) *Vittorio Amandola - The Gentleman/ The Narrator, Santa Claus, Mr. Starling Credits *Produced and Directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone *Written by Gene Grillo, Paul Dini and Emily Kapnek (both uncredited) *Original Screenplay by Romeo Muller *Associate Producer: Jim Wyatt *Executive Producers: Sam Register, Jules Bass *Co-Producer: Alan Burnett *Based on Characters Created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbara *Edited by Kyle Stafford *Music by Michael Tavera *''Tom and Jerry Theme: Scott Bradley *Original Music Composer: Maury Laws *''Frosty the Snowman'' - Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' - Johnny Barks *Casting and Voice Director: Maria Estrada *Character Designs: Dan Haskett *Original Concept Art: Paul Coker, Jr., Donald Duga and Anthony Peters *Storyboard Artists: Spike Brandt, Cinzia Angelini, Andrew Dickman, Naz Ghodrati-Azadi, Kirk Hanson, Nora Johnson, Larry Leker, Mike Milo, Matt Peters, Robb Pratt, Dan Root, Larry Scholl, Jeff Siergey, Adam Van Wyk *Production: Warner Bros. Animation, Turner Entertainment Co. *In Association With: Rankin/Bass Animated Entertainment, Inc. *Animation Services: TMS Entertainment Co., Ltd. (Japan) *Additional Animation: Mook Animation, Inc. (Japan), Studio 4 °C Co., Ltd. (Japan) *Backgrounds: Mushi Production Co., Ltd. (Japan) *In-Between Animation: Asahi Production Co., Ltd. (Japan), Bee Train Production, Inc. (Japan), Production I.G, Inc. (Japan) *Ink and Paint: Madhouse, Inc. (Japan) *Key Animation: The Answer Studio Co., Ltd. (Japan), Magic Bus Co., Ltd. (Japan) *Sound Effects: Fizz Sound Creation Co., Ltd. (Japan) and JetSoundEngine Co., Ltd. (Japan) **Sound Effects Engineer: Hidenori Arai *Original Sounds Effects: Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. **Sounds Effects Makers: Bill Giles, Alan Mirchin, Ralph Friedman, Walter Gustafson, Phil Kaye, Jim Harris Production Development Story The script for the film by Gene Grillo and the uncredited Paul Dini and Emily Kapnek, responsible for their work on other Tom and Jerry direct-to-video films including Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure, Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and The Legend of Frosty the Snowman, was partially based on the screenplay of the Rankin/Bass Christmas special written by Romeo Muller. Voice Casting Voice Acting Trivia *As an imitation to Jimmy Durante, the narrator's voice by Alec Baldwin (from The Cat in the Hat) was similar to the voice of Sir Topham Hatt from the fifth and sixth seasons of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends ''and the feature film ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *After the success of Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Richard Kind marks the return of his voice for Tom Cat. Voiced by Stephanie Nadolny, Jerry's voice sounds the same way as it did imitate Young Goku and Young Gohan from the Dragon Ball anime series and KO from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Spike Brandt himself reprises his role of Spike Bulldog, and Puppy Dog Pals' Sam Lavagnino becomes the voice of Tyke. In the outtakes from the extended/ uncut version of the film, Brandt and Tony Cervone portrays the voices of the unseen directors William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, the original creators of Tom and Jerry. *Seth MacFarlane returns and voices as Frosty. *Christopher Lloyd, from Cyberchase and Anastasia, will be the voice of Professor Hinkle. And to make Hocus Pocus another animal character with the ability to talk after Tom, Jerry, Spike, Tyke, Tuffy and other Tom and Jerry characters, Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone first suggest Charles Fleischer, who had been voicing the Disney character Roger Rabbit in his major motion picture Who Framed Roger Rabbit and his three short films Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit''and ''Trail Mix-Up. But after a cautious and careful consideration from Funimation and Saban, it was decided that John Cusack, guest star from Anastasia, will instead voice Hocus. *''The Land Before Time's Anndi McAfee and Charlotte Rae returns as the voices of Robyn Starling and Aunt Pristine Figg. More Early Concept Art (coming soon): *The third poster with Frosty coming to life with the hat's trail of magic dust *The narrator, a Jimmy Durante look-alike *The narrator Introducing the snowfall in town *Tom and Jerry working at the town square *The narrator, Tom and Jerry in front of the school house *The children's school teacher *Professor Hinkle's incompetent magic show *Hocus Pocus and Tuffy (in his black suit) *Tom and Jerry surprised to see Tuffy work for Professor Hinkle as Hocus Pocus' assistant. *Karen and her friends building Frosty *Tom and Jerry introducing themselves to the children *Professor Hinkle chasing Hocus Pocus and Tuffy (unseen) in the hat *Tuffy (now wearing his diaper and winter clothes) amazed to see Frosty coming to life for the first time *Tom and Jerry are angry at Professor Hinkle for taking back the hat *"''It will make me a millionaire magician!" *Tom pulling Jerry out of Frosty's chest cavity *Tuffy scolds Jerry for curiously entering Frosty's body *Tom glaring ("You'd forgot that Frosty's ticklish, according to his original script.") *Jerry shrugging at the frowning Tuffy (recycled animation from Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Tom, Jerry and Tuffy dressed in medical white coats as doctors *Discovering Frosty's solid ice heart *Tuffy showing Jerry his emerald green winters as a reminder of the Emerald City *The Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo above Jerry, Tuffy and Tom *Tom and Jerry's martial arts/ bōjutsu tournament on an ice ring *Tom and Jerry in their karate uniforms with the Rankin/Bass logo as a symbol *Tuffy and Hocus as referees in their winter-themed kimonos *Tuffy's introduction the Winter Wonderland Martial Arts Competition *Tuffy naming the first round: Tom vs. Jerry *Frosty and the children watching Tom and Jerry's martial arts tournament *Tom and Jerry's fighting poses before the match *Tuffy creating blocks of ice with his magic fan *Tom and Jerry's ice breaking before the match *Snow-bō staff fighting Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry's karate combat in the air *Jerry dodges Tom's snow fighting pole with the after image technique *''"Hey! Jerry, where'd you go?"'' *Jerry's call for Tom ("Up here!") *Tom sees Jerry in the sky high above him *Jerry diving toward Tom (inspired by scenes from various Dragon Ball episodes) *Tom ready for a sneak attack ("Sorry, Jerry! Victory will be mine!") *Jerry before preparing his Kamehameha ("Not today, Tom.") *"Ka...me..." (recycled animation from Dragon Ball - Episode 75: The Strong Ones) *"...ha...me..." (inspired by a scene from ''Dragon Ball - Episode 75: The Strong Ones)'' *"HA!!!" (inspired by a scene from Dragon Ball - Episode 75: The Strong Ones) *Jerry's Kamehameha wave coming down toward Tom *Tom screaming before dodging the Kamehameha wave ("Y *Tom dodges Jerry's Kamehameha *Jerry catches Tom off-guard before coloring his snow staff with red "instant dry" paint *"Power Pole, extend!" (inspired by a scene from Dragon Ball - Episode 5: Yamcha the Desert Bandit) *Tom gasping before getting hit by Jerry's Power Pole *Tom is knocked out of bound by Jerry (Tuffy: "Ring out!") *The children and Frosty cheering for Jerry's victory. *Hand-shaking Tom and Jerry *"Don't Forget about me, Jerry!" *Tuffy announcing the final match: Frosty vs. Jerry *Jerry and Frosty's sumo pose before the match *Frosty with his unbreakable broom as a fighting staff *Frosty and Jerry realizes they can't fight fair with Jerry being so small. *Jerry calling for the Flying Nimbus Cloud from Dragon Ball ("Hey! Nimbus!") *Frosty whistling for his snow-cloud with his pipe *Cloud-riders Frosty and Jerry staff fighting in the sky (recycled animation of Goku and Bongo's fight in Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies) *Frosty grabs Jerry with his string of glowing blue snowflakes (inspired by Gemmy's Spinning Snowflake Snowman and Goku and Bongo's fight in Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies) *Frosty toying Jerry around by spinning him along with his snowflake string (inspired by Gemmy's Spinning Snowflake Snowman) *Frosty traps Jerry under the end bottom of his broomstick ("Had enough, Jer?") *"The winner is Frosty!" *Ice-skating with Frosty *Frosty briefly melts ("Uh-oh.") *Karen kissing Tom *Butch Dog as the traffic cop *Red and Frosty in the bakery *Professor Hinkle discovers he's been made a fool of *Spike & Tyke are ticket managers *Droopy as the conductor of the freight train *"OH, YOU TRICKED ME! NO FAIR!" *The shivering Tom and Jerry *"I can't build a fire." *The woodland animals decorating their Christmas tree *Professor Hinkle telling the truth about his partnership with Pristine Figg and Lickboot! *Frosty, Karen, Tom and Jerry escaping from Professor Hinkle *Santa Claus *Teen or Adult Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964 version) Middle Versions Later Versions Animation Following the completion of Tom and Jerry: Diary of a Wimpy Kid ''(2018), Warner Bros. Animation outsourced the animation production of the film to Yutaka Fujioka and Hideki Okamura's TMS Entertainment, and have it shared with Eiko Tanaka and Koji Morimoto's Studio 4 °C and Mook Animation for additional animation. After the script for the film was written, the entire movie broke down into major and minor scenes, and visualized or storyboarded. Much like panels in a comic book, the storyboard illustrations are then arranged in sequence, giving Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone and the rest of the American and Japanese teams of directors, producers and animators an opportunity to see how the film's characters, actions and settings relate to and play against each other. Next, the Japanese animators create rough animation of the various scenes, using pencils and sheets of drawing papers. This preliminary work gives them a better sense of character proportion, weight and movement, all critical in determining how these animated individuals will appear and act. Another step of animation, known as "''clean-up", refines the rough animation until there's just one clean, continuous pencil line for every character. On some scenes in that same pencil form, shadows are also added to provide the illusion of mass and dimension. For the final process, like Frosty, the film comes magically and fully to life, with the addition of color through the use of ink and paint technicians. From character appearances, to costuming, to background settings, color plays a powerful role in determining the overall emotional impact of the scenes. Comparison (Recycled-Different Animations) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1940–present) **Short films ***''The Tom and Jerry Cartoon Kit'' (1962) ***''The Karate Guard'' (2005) **TV series with episodes ***''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975) ***''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2006–2008) ***''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014–present) - Tom-Fu **Films ***''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1992) ***''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (2002) ***''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure'' (2013) ***''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' (2017) *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' (1964) *''Frosty the Snowman (1969) *''Dragon Ball (1986–1989) **Episodes ***Episode 5: Yamcha the Desert Bandit (1986) ***Episode 75: The Strong Ones (1987) **Films ***''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) ***''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' (1987) Backgrounds The layouts and backgrounds for Frosty the Snowman were originally done by Mushi Production for Rankin/Bass Productions. TMS Entertainment, Studio 4 °C and Mook Animation will recreate the backgrounds to fit the animation for the film's characters. Sound Effects This Tom and Jerry film includes the original sound effects from Frosty by Jim Harris and Phil Kaye, and the glowing sounds of Rudolph's red nose by Bill Giles, Alan Mirchin, Ralph Friedman and Walter Gustafson. But to fit in the Japanese animation production of the film, and to solve the problem of certain scenes with no further sound effects from Harris and Kaye, Hidenori Ishida's Fizz Sound Creation added many new sound effects, using current JetSoundEngine employee Hidenori Arai's stock recordings of his various sounds that were heard from the Dragon Ball franchise, Dr. Slump, One Piece and other anime and tokusatsu projects from every film and television company in Japan, including the sounds of fighting/ punching, jumping, whirling, thudding, crashing, energy, chomping/ stabbing/ slashing, munching/ crunching and more. Music Contented by: Michael Tavera Original Score by: Maury Laws "Frosty the Snowman" Written and Compsed by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" Written and Composed by Johnny Marks "Let There Be Snow" Written and Composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and Denis M. Hannigan Editing Test Screenings and Workprints Deleted Scenes There are almost many original scenes from the film that are cut out through editing, but can be seen in multiple workprints and test screenings. Wrapping (Production) The production of this film will be done in the summer of 2019. Trivia *''Tom and Jerry Meet Frosty the Snowman'' is the very first traditionally animated Tom and Jerry direct-to-video holiday feature since Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007). For its release in 2019, it will commemorate the 55th anniversary of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) and the 50th anniversary of Frosty the Snowman (1969), both produced by Rankin/Bass Productions with Rudolph being filmed in "Animagic" at Tadahito Mochinaga's MOM Production and Frosty being cel-animated by Osamu Tezuka's Mushi Production, the studio behind Astro Boy (1963–1966) and Kimba the White Lion (1965–1967). Also, instead of South Korea, the Philippines or Taiwan, this film will be the first ever Tom and Jerry direct-to-video movie to be animated in Japan, much to the point where it could be considered by the American and Japanese cast and crew a Tom and Jerry anime. In collaboration with Warner Bros. Animation, the film's animation production and services will be outsourced to TMS Entertainment, along with Studio 4 °C, Mook Animation, Sunrise and other animation studios in Japan. *The film will be rated G for General Audience. But, the extended cut with some of the additional footage will be rated PG for Parental Guidance Suggested''' 'with Very mild comedy, mild slapstick humour, threat. *Running Time: 88 Minutes - 85 Minutes. *The film is set six months after the events of ''Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992, 1993), revealing that Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse are still the pets and friends of Robyn Starling. And just like in the previous film, they retain their ability to speak. Richard Kind returns as the voice of Tom, and Stephanie Nadolny, known for her roles as the child versions of Goku and Gohan in the Dragon Ball anime franchise, became the new voice of Jerry as a replacement of the late Dana Hill from National Lampoon's European Vacation (1985), Jetsons: The Movie (1990), Rover Dangerfield (1991) and Disney's Goof Troop (1992–1993). *Seth MacFarlane will do the voice as Frosty (in the 1969 Rankin/Bass version) from Frosty Returns, in honor replacement of the late Jackie Vernon. *Tifanie Christun, one of the English voice actors from Digimon: Digital Monsters ''(1999–2003), will do the voice of Karen (in Memory of the late June Foray 1917-2017, which it will appear after the ending credits roll). *Hocus Pocus, first time talks during Professor Hinke's magic show at the school's Christmas party, state his comments that he and Tuffy were late for fun with Frosty and the children, as if it were very important to them. And when Karen brings Frosty to life again, he exclaims "''Oh, my fur and whiskers!". These lines are based on the lyrics of the White Rabbit's song, I'm Late!, from Alice in Wonderland (1951), part of the tribute to the late Bill Thompson, who was the original voice of Droopy and other Disney characters including Mr. Smee in Peter Pan (1953), King Hubert in Sleeping Beauty (1959) and Uncle Waldo in The Aristocats ''(1970). Also, the archive recordings of Hocus' squeaky footsteps by Jim Harris and Phil Kaye when he hops, walks and/or runs was taken from the original Rankin/Bass film. *During the scene where Frosty befriends Jerry and Tom, who nicknames him as "''Frostcalucis". This was based on the point where the Sesame Street (1969–present) character Snuffleupagus is also called Snuffy. *Frosty's lines are "Now, who wants to get some snow?" (from The Legend of Frosty the Snowman) and "I don't have a skull, or bones." (from Olaf from Disney's Frozen). *Before moving onto the ice skating sequence where Frosty melts a little bit due to the temperature of the school's thermometer, the scene shows Tom and Jerry in a bōjutsu in the first sparring battle on an non-slippery, unbreakable ice martial arts ring held by Tuffy and Hocus Pocus with Frosty and the children watching, wearing their karate uniforms with the Rankin/Bass logo as a symbol and wielding their bō staffs which they made of snow. Tuffy, who wears his Japanese clothes to be the referee, uses the word Hajime(begin in Japanese) to make the match begin. After more than three minutes of combat with dodging, blocking and attacking, Jerry uses the after-image technique to dodge Tom's slash, and reappears high in the sky above him. As he went diving down toward Tom, Jerry fires the Kamehameha wave (his actually magic trick) which Tom jumps up high into the air to avoid getting hit. But with Tom off-guard, Jerry lands down on the ring, and coloring his snow bō red with his "instant dry paint", he shouts "Power Pole, extend!" ("Extend, Nyoi-bō!" in Japanese), causing the snow bō to grow longer. And forming a giant knuckle fist, it sends Tom into a ring-out, thus naming Jerry the winner. *Professor Hinkle, the first time, calls Frosty a "Snow Prince" and a "snowcrook" when he goes after the hat, and calls Karen "princess" and a "young lady" when he goes out and hear Santa's sleigh bells. *In the original Rankin/Bass Christmas special, Frosty's eye color are just solid black, but in this Tom and Jerry film, his eyes are blue, due the same eye color as Karen's. *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, voiced by Kathleen Barr, makes his first time animated appearance (in the 1964 Rankin/Bass version), along with Santa Claus, in this film. But just like in the near end of the 1964''stop motion film, he has long antlers in his grown-up (teenage/ adult) state. This ''Tom and Jerry film was believed to have taken place about three years after he and Santa collects and delivers all the Misfit Toys (including Charlie in the Box, the Spotted Elephant and Dolly) to the children on that foggy Christmas Eve. *According to this film, Tom and Jerry did not fight each other at all during Christmas...only during in the flashbacks. *Karen had mentioned to Tom and Jerry that Robyn Starling (from Tom and Jerry: The Movie) is her actual great, great, great cousin, and Mr. Starling (Robyn's father) is her actual great, great, great uncle. *Frosty's original song "Let There Be Snow" from Frosty Returns, will be a deleted song in the bonus features. It was also featured for the closing credits in the early and middles workprints of the film (with storyboards, pencil tests and finished footage), and on a list of a soundtrack. *In the film, a first-time scene where Frosty is starting to melt to his demise-death inside the greenhouse has references inspired from Disney's Beauty and the Beast (1991). *Also in the early and middle workprint versions of the film features some of the different background score and music from various Christmas films and specials including "Holiday Flight" from Home Alone (1990), and "What's This?" from The Nightmare Before Christmas ''(1993). *In the later workprint and extended versions, outtakes were included for the closing credits to show some familiar scenes or sequences that are filmed under the direction of the unseen William Hanna and Joseph Barbara (both voiced by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone themselves), but not included in the final version. For example, Frosty says "''Merry Christmas!" instead of "Happy Birthday!" when he comes to life through his magic hat, while Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes ''(1930–present), in in his cameo appearance, replaces Hocus Pocus during Professor Hinkle's magic show in the class Christmas party. Also, in one of the outtakes in the credits, Professor Hinkle tries to jumps on Frosty to take the hat, but accidentally jump-lands off screen on the instruments and Porky Pig's classic ''Looney Tunes drum, which it made Frosty crack up. *Another deleted scene/ song, You Will Find Your Way, was taken from the classic: Bear in the Big Blue House, where Frosty helps Professor Hinkle, followed behind with Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Hocus Pocus, The Woodland Animals, Karen and Santa Claus, to learn about the true meaning of friendship and was given him a second chance to be on Santa's list. It will be a second deleted song in the bonus features, in the middle workprint (with storyboards, pencil tests and finished animation), and also on a list of a soundtrack. *According in the film, Karen resembles closer of her cousin Robyn Starling (only the eyes are designed in a original form by the DreamWorks Animation and the late Arthur Rankin Jr), but some scenes later, she then resembles a little bit of Dorothy Gale from Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of OZ. *This is the first time a scene was made/ created where Frosty visits the bakery and also seen him first time tasting a muffin (taken inspired by the 1990 golden book classic: Frosty the Snowman). Release The film will soon be releasing on Digital on August 8, 2019, and then on DVD and Blu-Ray within the next five days just in time for the Back-to-School, Halloween and Holiday (Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year) sales. Also available on DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital is an extended version of the film with some of the additional scenes and the closing credits' outtakes. As a proof of continuity, both the film and Tom and Jerry: The Movie will be bundled together in a Warner Bros. Double Feature package on both Blu-Ray and DVD. The film is accompanied by the Tom and Jerry Halloween short film, Little Mouse of Horrors, which is also produced by Warner Bros. with animation by TMS Entertainment. Preview Screenings Home Media Release Dates *August 8, 2019 (Digital, United States and Canada) **Bonus Short: Tom and Jerry: Little Mouse of Horrors *Augutst 13, 2019 (DVD/Blu-Ray, United States and Canada) **Bonus Short: Tom and Jerry: Little Mouse of Horrors *September 2019 (Australia and New Zealand) **Bonus Short: Tom and Jerry: Little Mouse of Horrors *October 2019 (United Kingdom and Ireland) **Bonus Short: Tom and Jerry: Little Mouse of Horrors *December 2019 (Japan) International Titles *Japanese: トムとジェリー：フロスティ・ザ・スノーマン **Translations ***''Tomu to Jerī: Furosuti za Sunōman'' ***''Tom and Jerry: Frosty the Snowman'' DVD/ Blu-Ray Menus Regular/Edited Version *Play *Scene Selection **Introduction/Meet Tom and Jerry **Profesor Hinkle's Magic Show **Building Frosty **Frosty Comes to Life **Credits/''Frosty the Snowman'' **"He's Alive Again!" **The Fun Time Begins **A Snow Martial Arts Tournament **Frosty Begins to Melt **Let's Have A Parade! **Red's Bakery **A Ticket to the North Pole **The Train Ride **A Fire on Christmas Eve **The Plan to Get Frosty to the North Pole **Hinke's Past and Scheme **Spike Feels Bad About Frosty **Trapped in the Greenhouse **''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' **Santa and Tuffy Arrives Too late **Professor Hinkle Learns his Lessons **Greeting the Reindeer **Conclusion **Ending Credits **Christmas at Starling Enterprise *Set Up **Languages ***English ***Japanese ***French ***Spanish ***German ***Portuguese **Subtitles ***English (Closed Captioning) ***Japanese ***French ***Spanish ***German ***Portuguese *Bonus Features **Behind the Scenes **Early Presentation Reel (2014 - 2017) **Four Stages of Animation **Deleted Scenes ***''Let There Be Snow'' ***''Angels We had Heard on High'' ***The Woodland Animals' Christmas Eve Routine ***''You Will Find Your Way'' ***Alternate Happy Ending ***Arrival in the North Pole (aka Frosty's new home) ***Reformance of Professor Hinkle ***Frosty's Childhood Memories **Music Video **Bonus Cartoons ***''Tom and Jerry: Little Mouse of Horrors'' (Halloween Short) ***''The Night Before Christmas (Christmas Short) ***''Ho Ho Horrors (Christmas Short) ***''The Plight Before Christmas'' (Christmas Short) **Games **Previews Extended/ Uncut Version *Play *Scene Selection **Uncut Version #1 (Workprint) ***Introduction/Meet Tom and Jerry ***Profesor Hinkle's Magic Show ***Building Frosty ***Frosty Comes to Life ***Credits/''Frosty the Snowman'' ***"He's Alive Again!" ***The Fun Time Begins ***A Snow Martial Arts Tournament ***Frosty Begins to Melt ***Let's Have A Parade! ***Red's Bakery ***A Ticket to the North Pole ***The Train Ride ***A Fire on Christmas Eve ***The Plan to Get Frosty to the North Pole ***Hinke's Past and Scheme ***Spike Feels Bad About Frosty ***Trapped in the Greenhouse ***''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' ***Santa and Tuffy Arrives Too late ***Professor Hinkle Learns his Lessons ***Greeting the Reindeer ***Conclusion ***Ending Credits/Outtakes ***Christmas at Starling Enterprise **Uncut Version #2 (Finished) ***Introduction/Meet Tom and Jerry ***Profesor Hinkle's Magic Show ***Building Frosty ***Frosty Comes to Life ***Credits/''Frosty the Snowman'' ***"He's Alive Again!" ***The Fun Time Begins ***A Snow Martial Arts Tournament ***Frosty Begins to Melt ***Let's Have A Parade! ***Red's Bakery ***A Ticket to the North Pole ***The Train Ride ***A Fire on Christmas Eve ***The Plan to Get Frosty to the North Pole ***Hinke's Past and Scheme ***Spike Feels Bad About Frosty ***Trapped in the Greenhouse ***''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' ***Santa and Tuffy Arrives Too late ***Professor Hinkle Learns his Lessons ***Greeting the Reindeer ***Conclusion ***Ending Credits/Outtakes ***Christmas at Starling Enterprise **Edited Version ***Introduction/Meet Tom and Jerry ***Profesor Hinkle's Magic Show ***Building Frosty ***Frosty Comes to Life ***Credits/''Frosty the Snowman'' ***"He's Alive Again!" ***The Fun Time Begins ***A Snow Martial Arts Tournament ***Frosty Begins to Melt ***Let's Have A Parade! ***Red's Bakery ***A Ticket to the North Pole ***The Train Ride ***A Fire on Christmas Eve ***The Plan to Get Frosty to the North Pole ***Hinke's Past and Scheme ***Spike Feels Bad About Frosty ***Trapped in the Greenhouse ***''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' ***Santa and Tuffy Arrives Too late ***Professor Hinkle Learns his Lessons ***Greeting the Reindeer ***Conclusion ***Ending Credits ***Christmas at Starling Enterprise *Set Up **Three Versions of the Film ***Uncut Version (Workprint Edition) ***Uncut Version (Finished) ***Edited Version **Languages ***English ***Japanese ***French ***Spanish ***German ***Portuguese **Subtitles ***English (Closed Captioning) ***Japanese ***French ***Spanish ***German ***Portuguese *Bonus Features **Behind the Scenes **Early Presentation Reel (2014 - 2017) **Four Stages of Animation **Deleted Scenes ***''Let There Be Snow'' ***''Angels We had Heard on High'' ***The Woodland Animals' Christmas Eve Routine ***''You Will Find Your Way'' ***Alternate Happy Ending ***Arrival in the North Pole (aka Frosty's new home) ***Reformance of Professor Hinkle ***Frosty's Childhood Memories **Music Video **Bonus Cartoons ***''Tom and Jerry: Little Mouse of Horrors'' (Halloween Short) ***''The Night Before Christmas (Christmas Short) ***''Ho Ho Horrors (Christmas Short) ***''The Plight Before Christmas'' (Christmas Short) **Games **Previews Promotions Marketing Partners United States and Canada *Warner Home Video **Warner Archive Collection *Trick or Treat for UNICEF *Gemmy Industries *Warner Bros. Studio Tours **Warner Bros. Studio Tour Burbank **Warner Bros. Studio Tour Hollywood *Six Flags Theme Parks *Baskin Robbins *Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment *Pillsbury *WBShop.com Australia and New Zealand *Trick or Treat for UNICEF *Village Roadshow Theme Parks **Warner Bros. Movie World **Sea World ***Sea World Resort (formerly known as Sea World Nara Resort) **Wet 'n' Wild Gold Coast **Paradise Country **Australian Outback Spectacular Europe *Tetley Tea (UK/Ireland) *Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden (UK) *Parque Warner Madrid (Spain) Japan *Club Warner *KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken) Soundtrack #''Theme from Tom and Jerry'' - played by Scott Bradley #''Frosty the Snowman'' - sung by Gerard Butler and the chorus #''Let There Be Snow'' (from Frosty Returns) - sung by Seth MacFarlane, Richard Kind, Stephanie Nadolny, Kath Soucie, John Cusack and the children chorus #''Angels We have Heard On High'' - sung by Seth MacFarlane and the children chorus (Music: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-TgcR1yyZmc) #''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' - sung by Gerard Butler, Santa Claus (speaking line), reindeers and the chorus #''You Will Find Your Way (Frosty's Friendship Song)'' - sung by Seth MacFarlane and Christopher Lloyd #''Frosty the Snowman'' (reprise/ finale) - sung by Gerard Butler, Seth MacFarlane, Richard Kind, Stephanie Nadolny, Kath Soucie, Christopher Lloyd, John Cusack, Jim Cummings and the chorus #''I'm All Living'' (Frosty's Alive) Karaoke - played by Maury Laws Logo Variations for the distributors *Warner Bros Pictures and Turner Entertainment logo titles, in the background, begin to snow due the trailers and the beginning of the movie. *Tom and Jerry original title logo transforms into a snowflake during the opening credits of the movie. *The scenes on the snowflakes from Tom and Jerry: the Movie, Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood & Merry Mouse, Tom and Jerry: The Nutcraker Tale, Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure, Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Diary of a Wimpy Kid showed to the viewers due the beginning of the movie as the memories of Tom and Jerry Crossover Collection. Workprints Trailers TV Spots Radio Spot Sequel The film will be followed by a sequel, Tom and Jerry: Frosty's Winter Wonderland. Gallery Tom_&_Jerry_Meet_Frosty_the_Snowman_title.png Tom_&_Jerry_Meet_Frosty_the_Snowman_poster_(2).png Tom & Jerry Meet Frosty the Snowman- Karen (full body).png Tom & Jerry Meet Frosty the Snowman- Frosty's Death.png Tom & Jerry Meet Frosty the Snowman- Frosty hugs Karen as a joyous reunion.png Category:Holiday films Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Rankin/Bass Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Turner Entertainment Characters Category:2019 films Category:2019